


The Lagoon

by tropicalgothic



Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, F/M, It's... not much deeper than that, Sweetness Follows, University AU, they're classmates at a university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalgothic/pseuds/tropicalgothic
Summary: At the start, Sasori thinks that he's going to hate 7am mornings for a full semester. By the end of it, math class isn't so bad with the right company.
Relationships: Karura/Sasori (Naruto)
Collections: Multi-Sasori, Naruto Multishippers Anonymous





	The Lagoon

**Author's Note:**

> Any similarities of the mentioned university to actual places is definitely not coincidental. This is not my originality shining through in the places-- but definitely in the characters and the sweetness.
> 
> This was done for a Mutli-Shippers prompts and Challenge to write a sweet kiss. This was also written for MultiSasori for the College AU prompt.

“I hate math,” Sasori whispered under his breath as he flipped through his textbook. 7am was too damned early for math. Any time was too damned early for math.

He heard his seatmate laugh. “Why were you the first here if you didn’t like math?” she asked, eyes focused on what the professor was writing.

“I hate math but I hate being late even more.” The professor breezed through sets and relations, condensing days of high school math into a few short minutes. Sasori pressed his lips together. He’s going to hate mornings for a full semester, isn’t he? “I don’t even know where the next class is.”

“Where’s your next class?” The girl beside him asked, cleaning close enough for her to peek at the printed schedule he had over his notebook. “Oh-- oh CAL is far.”

“And on the fourth floor. Do they have elevators?”

His seatmate shook her head. “Is your next class Spanish 10?”

“No--- Communications.”

“Oh,” she smiled at him, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. “I thought we’d be classmates.” Brown eyes met indigo, and Sasori had to turn away.

“Well, if we’re both going to the same place…” He turned his attention back to the blackboard and-- _what the fuck is a Cartesian product?_

“We can walk together,” the girl said, writing her own notes in a neat script. Then after a second, she whispered, “Karura, by the way.”

He paused--- and waited for the professor to stop talking about ordered pairs before he said his name. “Sasori.”

x.X.x

Walk together was one way to put it.

But the reality was that Karura and Sasori ran together towards the College of Arts and Letters. See, the Math building was tucked at the very edge of the campus-- even further than the science buildings, though not as far as Physics. They would run about three blocks until they got to where CAL stood in the middle of the campus.

From there, it was a race up four flights of stairs.

And then the professor had _the gall_ to be late.

x.X.x

Those were his Tuesdays and Thursdays. Math, then English, then Karura got her wish of being classmates together in Anthropology 10 in the next building. It was, mercifully, a much shorter walk. 

Karura scheduled a lunch break for herself at around 12 noon, with her next and last class at 4. Sasori, on the other hand, decided he wanted more free time on Wednesdays and Fridays at the cost of his Tuesdays and Thursdays.

He has also learned that he neglected to schedule a lunch break.

So Anthropology, then another long walk to the College of Fine Arts for FA 23--- only to be told that the professor conducts his classes at the University Theater on the other side of the campus. What Sasori didn’t understand was why Karura was walking with him instead of sleeping in the air-conditioned library, waiting for her next classes.

His answer came in the form of a hot meal slipped to him a few minutes after class started.

After two back-to-back Fine Arts classes, Sasori texted Karura to ask how her day was going-- and when he could repay her for the meal.

[text: Karura] In Psych 101. At the Annex

[text: Karura] Is your day done? You really packed it

[text: Sasori] It’s done. Going back to the dorm to reconsider my life choices.

[text: Karura] See you in math!

[text: Sasori] ugh

x.X.x

Wednesdays and Fridays were a lot less hectic. Neither of them scheduled a class after math class, and the two-hour window to the next was just enough time to enjoy a leisurely breakfast in the University Hotel. Karura talked him into it-- it would be fun, she said. An adventure!

Definitely nothing about the too-salty sausages and the drier than the desert eggs.

‘Not having breakfast here again’, he mouthed.

Karura gave him a sheepish smile. “Not even for the hot chocolate? I like this one.”

Sasori pretended to think about it. “Breakfast after math class-- but not here.”

x.X.x

Karura had three subjects on Wednesdays and Fridays, and Sasori had two. If their campus had around 500 hectares worth of land, Karura argued, then this would be the best time to explore all of it.

Sasori laughed at her. “Shouldn’t you be studying in college instead of---”

“We can definitely put the Main Library on the list of spots we’ll go to.” Karura was already two steps ahead of him. “I hear there’s a Cafe called Art circle somewhere close to the Univ Theater. And another Cafe in Vargas museum.”

“Hm,” Sasori caught up to her. “And I thought a romantic like you would have recommended Chocolate Kiss as the next restaurant we hit.”

Karura turned to him, with a mischievous grin that was expecting him to say that. “I would love that, Sasori! Thank you for su---”

“That wasn’t a suggestion!”

“Too late!” Karura grabbed him by the hand, “That’s our lunch destination!”

x.X.x

“I like this place the best,” Karura announced one Friday morning, a few days before the end of their first semester together.

“Really?” Sasori asked as he lay down on the picnic mat that Karura brought along. The university’s lagoon wasn’t… If he could paint a lagoon, it would look a million times better than this one. It was dreary in the rainy season and waters would dry up during the summer months. There were a few days when pink lotuses would bloom over the waters and red dragonflies would dance around them.

But other than that, and a few choice sculptures around the area, Sasori could name several locations he liked better.

“Yes, really,” Karura said as she lay down beside him. “I like that you can hear the Carillion bells from here. I like the birdsong in the background. I like the lazy afternoons when you can just watch the sky and feel the breeze.”

Sasori turned to her and Karura met his gaze.

“I’m thinking there’s one more thing you like about this place,” Sasori moved the slightest bit closer.

Karura smiled, giddy even before she could form the right words. But when she opened her mouth-- she just laughed. Lightly tapping Sasori’s nose, she said, “You just like hearing it, don’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“I have a feeling,” Karura said, scooting closer, “That you make things sound like it’s my idea when--”

“When?”

Karura sealed the gap between the two of them so that they were just a breath away from each other. “Tell me why you suggested having a picnic here. I want you to say it.”

Sasori reached out to Karura, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. “Doesn’t matter where we end up,” he brought them closer, her lips just lightly brushing against his. “I like the company.”

He let Karura lean against him, lightly wrapping an arm around her waist. He could hear the birds sing, and the bells ring, and the breeze dance around them. He could almost feel a drumming heart against his.

Karura pulled away, just far enough that her hair tickled his cheek. “Cheeky bastard,” she laughed, “You suggest this place because no one disturbs us here.”

Sasori shrugged. “I didn’t say that. That came entirely from--”

Lips were pressed against his once more. This time they came with a laugh sandwiched in between.


End file.
